The Glee Project
The Glee Project (dt. Das Glee Projekt) ist eine US-amerikanische Casting Show in der ein Gastdarsteller oder auch möglicher Nebendarsteller für die dritte Staffel von Glee gesucht wird. Die Show wird auf dem US Kabelsender Oxygen ausgestrahlt. Die erste Episode ging am 12. Juni 2011 on Air. Die zweite Staffel startete am 5. Juni 2012. Ablauf Die Kandidaten bekommen in jeder Episode eine "Hausaufgabe" einen Song einzustudieren, welcher dann vor dem Gast-Juror/Mentor gesungen wird. Der Gast Star, jede Woche ein anderer Darsteller aus Glee, trifft danach die Entscheidung wer am besten gesungen hat. Dieser Kandidat bekommt die Chance allein mit diesem zu Proben und sich Tipps für die bevorstehende Gruppennummer zu holen, bei der der Gewinner auch einen zusätzlichen Part bekommt. Für die Gruppennummer wird sowohl gesungen als auch ein Musikvideo gedreht, bei der ihnen Gesangs-Coach Nikki Anders als auch Choreograph Zach Woodlee und Robert Ulrich. Die einzelnen Gesang-Parts werden zuvor im Studio aufgenommen und die Choreography eingeübt. Nach der Performance folgt die Entscheidung wer die drei schlechtesten Kandidaten der Woche sind, die Entscheidung hängt dabei nicht nur vom Gesang sondern auch von der tänzerischen Darbietung, Schauspielkönnen und Persönlichkeit ab. Diese drei Kandidaten haben danach die Chance die Jury, bestehend aus Ryan Murphy, Zach Woodlee und Robert Ulrich, mit der sogenannten "Last-Chance Performance" zu überzeugen. Schlussendlich wird ein Kandidat ausgewählt der nicht in die nächste Runde kommt. Die Sendung wird einen Umfang von 10 Episoden haben, wobei in jeder Episode ein Kandidat ausscheiden wird. Was wird aus dem Sieger? Ryan Murphy sagte im vorhinein, dass falls ein Junge die Show gewinnt, dieser wahrscheinlich der Freund von Mercedes werden wird. Der Gastauftritt soll, laut derzeitigen Stand, sieben Episoden umfassen kann aber bei Erfolg sicher erweitert werden. Staffel Eins Die Kandidaten Ausgeschiedene Kandidaten Erläuterung: Wissenswertes: * In der sechsten Episode hat Marissa die "Homework Challange" gewonnen, ist aber trotzdem in dieser Folge ausgeschieden. * Cameron hat sich in der siebten Episode dazu entschieden freiwillig zu gehen und rettete so Damian vor der Eliminierung. * In der achten Episode hat Hannah die "Homework Challange" gewonnen, ist aber trotzdem in dieser Folge ausgeschieden. * In der neunten Episode musste keiner gehen. Das heißt, dass das Finale mit Samuel, Alex, Lindsay und Damian startete. * In der zehnten Episode gewannen Damian und Samuel die Show (sieben Episoden), die zweitplatzierten (Lindsay und Alex) gewannen jedoch auch jeweils zwei Episoden in Glee. * In der zehnten Episode gewann Cameron Mitchell als "Fan Favorite" und damit 10000 Dollar (6961,85 €), er entschied sich jedoch dafür den Preis mit seinem besten Freund Damian zu teilen und wählte ebenfalls einen Song in Damians Komfort-Zone. Episoden Episode 1 - Individuality ::(dt. Individualität) * Gast Mentor: Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) * Eröffnungsnummer: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours ** Gewinner: Matheus * Gruppennummer: Firework * Die letzten 3: ** Jessie's Girl - Damian ** Just The Way You Are - Bryce AUSGESCHIEDEN ** Big Spender - Ellis ---- Episode 2 - Theatricality ::(dt. Theatralik) * Gast Mentor: Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) * Eröffnungsnummer: Bad Romance ** Gewinner: Alex * Gruppennummer: We're Not Gonna Take It * Die letzten 3: ** Mack the Knife - Ellis AUSGESCHIEDEN ** Gives You Hell - Matheus ** Piece of My Heart - McKynleigh ---- Episode 3 - Vulnerability ::(dt. Verwundbarkeit) * Gast Mentor: Dot-Marie Jones (Shannon Beiste) * Eröffnungsnummer: Please Don't Leave Me ** Gewinner: Matheus * Gruppennummer: 'Mad World * '''Die letzten 3: ' ** Are You Lonesome Tonight - Damian ** Your Song - Cameron ** Grenade - Emily '''AUSGESCHIEDEN ---- Episode 4 - Dance Ability ::(dt. Tanz Fähigkeiten) * Gastmentor: '''Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang) * '''Eröffnungsnummer: Hey, Soul Sister ** Gewinner: Samuel * Gruppennummer: U Can't Touch This * Die letzten 3: ''' ** Down - Matheus ** Last Name - McKynleigh '''AUSGESCHIEDEN ** I Will Always Love You - Alex ---- Episode 5 - Pairability ::(dt. Paarfähigkeit) * Gastmentor: '''Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) * '''Eröffnungsnummer: Need You Now ** Gewinner: Marissa * Gruppennummer: ''' ** The Lady is a Tramp - Damian & Matheus ** Baby, Its Cold Outside - Lindsay & Cameron ** Don't You Want Me - Samuel & Marissa ** Nowadays - Alex & Hannah * '''Letzte Chance: ** These Boots are made for Walkin' - Damian & Matheus ** Valerie - Alex & Hannah ** River Deep, Mountain High - Cameron & Lindsay * Letzten 3: ** Matheus AUSGESCHIEDEN ** Alex ** Cameron ---- Episode 6 - Tenacity ::(dt. Hartnäckigkeit) * Gastmentor: Max Adler (David Karofsky) * Eröffnungsnummer: Bulletproof ** Gewinner: Marissa * Gruppennummer: Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby * Die letzten 3: ** And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going - Alex ** Hate On Me - Marissa AUSGESCHIEDEN ** Love Can Wait - Cameron ---- Episode 7 - Sexuality ::(dt. Sexualität) * Gastmentor: Mark Salling (Noah Puckerman) & Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes) * Eröffnungsnummer: Like A Virgin ** Gewinner: Samuel * Gruppennummer: Teenage Dream * Die letzten 3: ''' ** I Will Survive - Alex ** Blackbird - Cameron '''FREIWILLIG AUSGESTIEGEN ** Danny Boy - Damian ---- Episode 8 - Believability ::(dt. Glaubwürdigkeit) *'Gastmentor: 'Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang) *'Eröffnungsnummer': True Colors **'Gewinner:' Hannah *'Gruppennummer': The Only Exception *'Die letzten 3:' ** Back To December - Hannah AUSGESCHIEDEN ** Animal - Samuel ** Maybe This Time - Lindsay ---- Episode 9 - Generosity ::(dt. Großzügigkeit) *'Gastmentor': Kevin McHale (Artie Abrams) *'Eröffnungsnummer': Lean On me **'Gewinner': Lindsay *'Gruppennummer': SING *'Die letzten 4': **His Eye is on the Sparrow - Alex **Defying Gravity - Lindsay **I've Gotta Be Me - Damian **My Funny Valentine - Samuel Keiner musste in dieser Folge nach Hause gehen. ---- Episode 10 - Glee-ality ::(dt. Glee-Fähigkeit) The Glee Project Sieger: DAMIAN MCGINTY und SAMUEL LARSEN *'Gastmentor': Ryan Murphy *'Eröffnungsnummer': Don't Stop Believin *'Cast Performance': Raise Your Glass *'TGP Sieger:' Damian, Samuel (jeweils 7 Episoden) **'zweitplatziert (Runner-Up):' Alex, Lindsay (gewinnen jeweils 2 Episoden) *'Fan Favorite:' Cameron Mitchell (Hat 10000 Dollar=6961,85 € und eine Live-Video-Performance gewonnen) Staffel Zwei Kandidaten Ausgeschiedene Kandidaten Erläuterung: Episoden Episode 1 - Individuality ::(dt. Individualität) *'Gastmentor': Lea Michele (Rachel Berry) *'Eröffnungsnummer': Born This Way **'Gewinner': Shanna *'Gruppennummer': Here I Go Agian *'Die letzten 3': **'Aylin': Without You **'Tyler': ABC **'Maxfield': Always On My Mind AUSGESCHIEDEN ---- Episode 2 - Dance Ability ::(dt. Tanz Fähigkeiten) *'Gastmentor': Samuel Larsen (Joe Hart) *'Eröffnungsnummer': We Got the Beat **'Gewinner': Abraham *'Gruppennummer': Party Rock Anthem *'Die letzten Drei': **'Dani': Landslide AUSGESCHIEDEN **'Tyler': Daniel **'Lily Mae': Man! I Feel Like a Woman ---- Episode 3 - Vulnerability ::(dt. Verwundbarkeit) *'Gastmentor': Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson) *'Eröffnungsnummer': My Life Would Sick Without You **'Gewinner': Nellie *'Gruppennummer': Everybody Hurts *'Die letzten Drei': **'Lily Mae': Mercy **'Charlie': Fix You **'Mario': Somewhere Over the Rainbow ---- Episode 4 - Sexuality ::(dt. Sexualität) *'Gastmentor': Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) *'Eröffnungsnummer': I Wanna Sex You Up **'Gewinner': Charlie *'Gruppennummer': Move Like Jagger/Milchshake *'Die letzten Drei': **'Tyler': Smilie AUSGESCHIEDEN **'Charlie': I Get a Kick Out of You **'Michael': Lucky ---- Episode 5 - Adaptability ::(dt. Anpassungsfähigkeit/Vielseitigkeit) *'Gastmentor': Kevin McHale (Artie Abrams) *'Eröffnungsnummer': You Oughta Know **'Gewinner': Aylin *'Gruppennummer': Price Tag *'Die letzte Chance': **Nellie & Blake – Waiting for a Girl Like You **Ali & Abraham – Last Friday Night **Mario & Charlie – Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me *'Die letzten Drei': **Abraham **Mario AUSGESCHIEDEN **Charlie ---- Episode 6 - Fearlessness ::(dt. Furchtlosigkeit) *'Gastmentor': Jane Lynch (Sue Sylvester) *'Eröffnungsnummer': Now That We Found Love **'Gewinner': Lily Mae *'Gruppennummer': Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another *'Die letzten Drei': **'Aylin': Take a Bow **'Charlie': Its Not Unsual AUSGESCHIEDEN **'Nellie': If I Were a Boy ---- Episode 7 - Theatricality ::(dt. Theatralik) *'Gastmentor': Grant Gustin (Sebastian Smythe) *'Eröffnungsnummer': **'Gewinner': *'Gruppennummer': When I Grow Up *'Die letzten Drei': ---- Episode 8 - Tenacity ::(dt. Hartnäckigkeit) *'Gastmentor': Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones) *'Gruppennummer': Eye of the Tiger ---- Episode 9 - Romanticality ::(dt. Romantik) *'Gastmentor': Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) ---- Episode 10- Actability ::(dt. Schauspielern) *'Gastmentor': Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) ---- Episode 11 - Glee-abilty ::(dt. Glee-Fähigkeit) *'Gastmentor': Chris Colfer (Kurt Hummel) Kategorie:Inhalt